Electronic vapor provision systems such as e-cigarettes generally contain a cartridge to provide a reservoir of liquid which is to be vaporized, typically nicotine. When a user inhales on the device, a heater is activated to vaporize a small amount of liquid, which is therefore inhaled by the user. Once the reservoir of liquid has been exhausted, then at least a portion of the device containing the cartridge may be discarded to allow replacement with a new cartridge. Since the cartridge may therefore be a high-volume consumable, it is desirable that it can be produced in a cost-effective manner.